Computing systems may utilize a variety of input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a touch pad or a touch screen. Touch screen systems, sometimes referred as “white board technology”, typically measure a single point of interaction on the screen. As a result, this may limit applications in which such touch screen systems may be used.